


Criminal

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Title is taken from that Britney spears song I'm crying, burr is the only human it's cute, im trash for these aus, lord show me how to say no to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither men were unhappy with their lives. Except one aspect. They were unhappy with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Alexander Hamilton was a vampire. Plain and simple. His parents had been vampires, his friends were vampires, and his current boyfriend was a vampire. He loved this little life of his. It was an easy life to live. Wake up, go to work, come home, stay up all night, go to work. Wash, rinse, repeat. There wasn’t much non-vampish about him. Hell, he even despised werewolves. He lost his parents to a pack when he was young and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the hatred. Having friends who hated them as well never really helped his case. Then again, he didn’t want it helped.

Thomas Jefferson was a werewolf. Nothing strange or different about him to that extent to other people. He was very strange according to other wolves. He was never part of a pack. He hardly ever shifted, and to top it off he loved vampires. He studied them, befriended them. In fact, his closest friend was one. He was someone who believed in equality for both species. This opinion wasn’t very popular though.

Neither men were unhappy with their lives. Except one aspect. They were unhappy with the other. Thomas and Alexander were unfortunate enough to work in the same building. They fought and bickered and there was never a moment they cared about each other. Curiously enough, they never knew the others identity. Both being great at hiding their scent they could easily move about without raising any suspicions.

Despite their hatred, something deep within both of them was lurking. The term they often used to describe it was admiration. Yet one fateful night, at a ball held by the company, this feeling was revealed to be a little more than admiration. That is where the story will start.


	2. The Gala of A Lifetime

“We’re going to be late Alexander!” The voice ran through the house, causing Alex to jump. He finished adjusting his ponytail and ran down the stairs to be greeted by one of his closest friends, John Laurens. “Finally. James has been waiting for hours and you know how he gets when he waits.” The phrase had been said in a dark growl. Alex sighed. He knew John didn’t approve of his boyfriend.

“Oh he’ll be fine. Besides, we can be as late as we want.” The two walked outside and slid into a black limo, a few people already inside. “Apologies for being late. Got caught up in some work.” He slid in the middle of the seats. John across from him.

The man to his left scoffed. “Don’t let it happen again Alexander. I hate waiting.” Everyone around them turned away and glared in any direction besides the two. “Anyway, we should arrive pretty close to on time, from there we can make sure no rotten wolves sneak into the gala.”

Alex nodded. “Of course James. It shouldn’t be hard to spot them, they’re savages. They can hardly walk in a straight line.” Alex didn’t know that for a fact, but he had heard it. He at least knew that his boyfriend James would be impressed by the fact. See Alex was a daylighter, or that’s what most called it. He could go out in the day without harm. James was not, and had to move around the night.

James Reynolds and Alexander Hamilton, the government’s most confusing couple. Not because of their status, but because of personality. Everyone knew how sweet and vulnerable Alexander was. He was passionate and cared for everyone. James was a cheat and liar. He had cheated on Alexander more times than anyone cared to remember. Yet somehow they’ve stayed strong.

The limo pulled up to the front of the white house and everyone inside slowly clambered out, brushing themselves off and making themselves look presentable. The entered and any feeling that wasn’t excitement was instantly thrown away. Lafayette was the first of them to speak. “Well my dearest friends, I shall be leaving you. I have a president to flirt with.” He gave them a quick wink before strutting off. The others laughed before heading to mingle themselves.

James snags Alexander’s arm with his own. “Stay by me and don’t speak unless spoken too,” James spat out. Alexander silently nodded and they walked on, shaking hands with others who recognized the two. They eventually came upon one John Adams, who happened to be great friends with James but one of Alexander’s most hated rivals. “Why hello there Adams! I do hope you are enjoying yourself.”

Adams laughed. “Oh yes I am good sir. Although I wish I had a pretty thing on my arm like you’ve got my friend.” He turned to Alex with a sly smirk and Alex merely nodded and turned away. He felt a flick on his head. “Look at me boy! Just because you are adored by Washington doesn’t mean you’re allowed to show respect to whoever you want.” Alex turned to James expecting to be defended, but James was too busy flirting with another young lady. “Don’t look to him brat. Now why don’t we take a little walk?”

Alex smirked. “A walk? Seems like just standing here as taken the breath out of you. So go ahead, sit down John you fat mother-” he was yanked back before he could finish his insult. He watched Adams vanish as he was yanked down the back stairs and thrown in front of James.

James was breathing heavy, his face dark and angry. “What the hell was that Alexander!” Alex flinched at the loud tone. James never yelled. “You just embarrassed me infront of John Adams!”

“You weren’t going to help me so I did what I had to!” Alex froze. A scent surrounded them, a scent that was unmistakeable. Werewolf. He looked around, trying to find where it was coming from.

He felt a sharp pain in his cheek as he fell to that ground. His hand went up to rest against the stinging pain and he could tell tears were forming. “You need to learn your place! You are my accessory and my rise to the top. So next time you try this it’ll be a lot more than a slap!” James hand his hand out to help Alex, and when Alex turned away he felt the toe of James’ boot hit his shin.

“I’m afraid there won’t be a next time if you keep acting like that.” Both men shot up and looked for the voice. Out of a nearby bush patch leapt a wolf, standing in between the two. Alex could have sworn he recongnized the wolf, but he wasn’t given time to think as the wolf lunged forward and snagged James’ leg by his teeth. Alex laughed as James let out a girly scream, freeing himself and running into the gala room once more. Alex carefully stood, backing up as the wolf turned. Alex felt as if he had turned for only a second, although when he turned back the wolf was gone. In its place? Thomas Jefferson. The one person Alex hated more than John Adams. “Don’t worry. Vampire blood tastes like shit.”

Alex laughed a little. “So you, a werewolf and my greatest rival, aren’t going to attack me, a vampire and your greatest rival?” He brushed himself off, cautiously looking up to Thomas every few seconds.

Thomas scoffed. “Please, at this point I’m gonna say that asshat of a boyfriend is my greatest rival. Also, I don’t attack based on if you’re a vampire or not. Now go on, before anyone gets worried about you.”

Alex smiled warmly. “Thanks. For helping I mean. See you at work on Monday I guess.” He turned and ran and inside, bumping into Lafayette. “Oh hey Laf! Sorry I was...distracted.”

Lafayette laughed. “It is fine mon ami. Now come along, Washington says it is time to go. We do have work tomorrow.” Alex felt relevied to be heading home, even more-so when he didn’t see James in the limo.

The whole ride there was light-hearted, seeing as most everyone except Washington and Alexander were drunk. When they arrived Alex helped John to their shared room and collapsed in his own bed, a smile resting on his face as he drifted into sleep.


	3. Who Am I To Judge?

Alexander walked gently down the stairs and sat in front of the vanity in the living room. He whistled to Maria, who was about to break the flat screen TV that was bought only a month ago. “So what brings you to Maria’s Thought Desk today my sweetest Alexander?” She leaned over his shoulder and grabbed a few hair ties, wrapping them around her arm and pulling a brush from the top drawer.

“I met someone.” The phrase was out before Alex could process what he was saying. When he did realize what he said, Maria was grinning and brushing Alex’s hair.

“Someone hmm? This may take a while, but go ahead. Do tell who this someone is.” She kept brushing, humming with excitement. Her little ‘Thought Desk’ was hardly ever appreciated by one but Alex, but she didn’t mind. She loved talking about everyone else's problems except her own.

Alex loved talking, so these moments with just him and Maria were some of his favorites. “Well I don’t know. See I’ve actually known him for a while but last night...I saw him differently. He wasn’t a stupid prick. He was kind. Honestly it was a little scary because not only did I see that, I saw something else that makes this even worse.”

Maria laughed, starting to braid. “Hmm, saw? So I’m assuming this love being not worth your time has nothing to do the fact that you already have a boyfriend, who happens to be my ex husband?” Alex glared at her and she tried to keep from laughing. “Please, do tell.”

Alex debated if he should say it or not, especially knowing Maria’s opinion on the matter. He took a breath. She would understand? Right? She loved Alexander with all her heart. Surely she’d never turn on him for one silly love interest. He sat up a little straighter. “He may or may not be...well...a werewolf.”

The brush dropped to the floor, Maria stepped away. In the kitchen around the corner, he could hear someone choking on their coffee and around the corner came Hercules with a concerned look. “Alexander you aren’t serious are you?” Alex looked down with a blush. Maria sighed. “Well hey, who am I to judge? Besides you have a boyfriend, and who would ever date a werewolf? I’m sure there is nothing to worry about. This is just a schoolboy crush you’ll be over within a week's time.” She untied the braids and pushed his hair into a ponytail, before strutting off.

Alex stood and huffed, walking off himself. He opened the door to the house and cautiously walked down the street. His mind was racing about the night before, he almost missed when he walked into the hospital. He looked up at the lady at the desk with a smile. “I’m looking for a James Reynolds?” He looked to make sure no one was around, and he opened his mouth and flashed his fangs.

The woman smirked and nodded. “Normal floor, room ten. Head right on up.” Alex thanked her and walked to the elevator, stepping in and pressing both six and nine. The elevator counted up to six and he punched in five quickly, closing the doors before anyone could get on. The elevator slid to nine and opened once, Alex shutting the doors, and then they opened once more to a very different floor. It was dark and musty, cobwebs everywhere.

Alex found room ten and pushed open the door, sighing as James turned to smile at him. “Ah my Alexander. I was wondering when I’d see you.” Alex scoffed and walked in the room. “So my sweet, did you deal with that rotten wolf?”

Alex didn’t turn to face James as he gently pushed the curtains open, just enough to let in but not enough to harm James. “That rotten wolf saved my life James. I let him go.” God was he glad James couldn’t move. “Besides, what good would killing him have done? He turned out to be Thomas Jefferson. Trust me, everyone would pin me as the killer in an instant.”

He heard a sarcastic laugh and Alex quietly turned. “Are you kidding me? It doesn’t fucking matter! He’s your enemy! In both your personal life and in your vampire life. You’re fucking useless. Why do I still date you.”

That was what pushed Alex over the top. “I don’t know James, why the fuck do you? All you do is treat me like shit and hit me! I did nothing! Hell I’m the best thing you’ve got going for you.” He tried to regain his composure, but when Washington walked in the door he went off again. “I’m done. We are officially through. The press is gonna love that won’t they? Besides, isn’t that all you care about? Good day to you sir.”

He turned and stormed out the door, pushing passed Washington in a huff and back down the elevator, wiping away the tears as they fell. When the doors opened back on the first floor, he went as fast as he could. He just had to make it home. Then he’d have Maria there. She’d understand. She always did. Alexander was too busy imagining being held by Maria in his bed he hadn’t noticed he was now on the ground. “You okay Hamilton?” That voice. Alex grimaced and turned up to see Thomas Jefferson.

“Oh I’m fucking peachy.” He stood and brushed himself off, taking a shaky breath. “What the hell are you doing on this side of town? Don’t you know if you get found out you’ll be torn to shreds?” He smirked. Surprisingly his new found knowledge opened a world of insults Alex had been dying to use on someone.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Jesus Alex are you kidding me? I try being nice and you have to insult me? You really don’t have an off switch do you.” He started walking off again.

Alex sighed. “No Thomas wait I’m sorry. I just...I just broke up with James and for some reason it really hurts. I mean he sucked but he at least cared enough to talk with me whenever I was sad.”

Thomas turned and laughed a little. “Good God you really did it? I was starting to think you’d never see what an ass he was.”

Alex shrugged. “Guess you really helped me see the truth.”

The two stared at each other for a while, quiet sitting between them. It was a comfy quiet, one that you wanted to last forever. Alas, it had to end as someone called to Thomas from a distance. Alex looked and spotted Elizabeth Schuyler, second eldest daughter of the alpha from the most powerful pack. “I...I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow Alexander.”

Alex nodded and turned the other, walking around the street corner and back into the house. He wanted to lie down and think, but he was instantly snagged by Maria. She was rambling away and all Alex could think about was the night before and the interaction moments ago. Both times, Thomas had simply brushed off knowing about vampires and Alex being one. Curiosity lurked within Alex as he got ready to explain his situation to Maria.


	4. Catch Me When I Land

Eliza huffed as Thomas ran up to her. Yet again it was up to her to save him from getting killed. “Thomas why the hell were you down here? You could have gotten killed!” Her voice cracked with concern as they walked into a large forest, finally escaping the dangers of the city. Eliza could once again relax, knowing this was wolves turf.

Thomas ran his hands along the trunks of the trees they passed with a warm smile. “Would you believe me if I said research?” Eliza shook her head and Thomas laughed. “Well fine then. The truth is I wanted to see Alex again.”

Eliza sighed. “Thomas, I know you care about him but...he’s got a boyfriend. And he’s a vampire that’s part of the nest that hates our kind the most.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Actually he broke up with James a few moments before I bumped into him. Also he’s probably only a part of that nest because of Washington. He doesn’t seem like the type to hate werewolves...he seems nice about it.”

As the two left the woods and approached a large open field, Eliza pulled her hair up in a ponytail. “Well either way he is a vampire. You need a mate that is a wolf. If you would just join my pack I’m sure-”

“No!” The sharp tone from Thomas caused Eliza to jump. She turned with her eyes wide as Thomas glared at her. “I have told you before I refuse to join a pack! My parents were killed by their pack, the same one they were born into. The one I was born into. The day I join a pack is the day my parents come back to me.” He turned away from Eliza and shifted, running as far as he could.

Eventually he came up upon his home, the large walls of Monticello greeting him happily. He quickly went back to being human, or well in looks at least. His mindset was still angry and buzzing as if he was still a wolf. He walked up the stairs and past the pillars and pushed open the large doors, greeted with the sight of James Madison and Aaron Burr dancing around and singing to some stupid pop song.

Living with Madison and Burr was the only part of Thomas’ life that he would never change for the world. Even if it was a bit awkward. Madison was a vampire and Burr was a human. Thomas liked that. It made him different. Burr slid into view of Thomas once more and once he spotted the taller he grinned. “Let me guess, you went to see Alex and your meeting was interrupted by Eliza?”

Thomas nodded with a laugh. “Yeah, the usual. She also recommended I joined her pack. Again.” He slid his coat off and tossed it to the coat rack, not noticing the array of other objects hitting the ground. “Not to mention I actually found Alex today. He broke up with that Reynolds character, finally.”

Burr let out a sigh of relief. “Finally! Everytime I see them together Alex is getting yelled at or harassed by that jerk. I mean I know they were dating but if Alex doesn't want to be pressed against a wall he doesn't want be pressed against a wall. That ass needs to learn that.”

Thomas looked confused. “Wait really? He did that?”

“Yeah, all the time. Alex is just trying to get his work done and Reynolds prances right on in and makes disgusting sexual comments that Alex is clearly uncomfortable with. I would say something but that man has way more lineage over Washington than me.” Burr shrugged as he finished talking, walking to the radio and shutting off, moving it from the coffee table to the floor, lying down on the large white couch.

Thomas groaned in disgust. “Well they’re through now and I can beat the shit out of Reynolds whenever I want.”

Madison laughed. “Please, he’ll beat you. You only got him that one time because he was focused on getting attention over killing. You go at him again and you can kiss any chance with Alex goodbye.”

“How so?”

“You’ll be dead for one, and secondly, just because they broke up doesn’t mean Alex won’t stand up for his species.” Madison pushed Burr up and sat beside him on the couch, leaning against the arm.

Thomas groaned. “Why does no one believe in me? I am very attractive and I can flirt. I can bet I can get Alex to fall in love with me by the end of this week.”

Madison and Burr shared a glance before grinning. “Okay,” Burr said slyly, “You’ve got six days. Monday to Saturday. If you can get Alex to go on at least one successful date, I’ll let Madison turn me and Madison will side with the wolves forever. You can't, you join a pack.” Madison and Burr didn't break gaze with Thomas, knowing he would do anything to prove he was the best.

Thomas took a breath and grinned back. “Fine. You two have got yourselves a deal. Prepare to be a vampire Burr, and Madison you best prepare that peace treaty. I’m getting a date with Alexander Hamilton.” They shook hands and Thomas instantly went to bed, planning what he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat Dahlia's 'I Think I'm In Love' is my headcanoned Jamilton song


	5. Him And Me, The Perfect We

When Alexander walked into his office on Monday he had one phrase stuck in his head. ‘You’ll get over it in a week.’ Had Maria been right? He really could try. Thomas was not only his worst enemy, but also a werewolf. A vampire’s natural born opposite. The two species had been at war for centuries. Almost since they discovered each other. Werewolf and vampire couples had been found out before and both were slaughtered by their own kind. And besides, Alex was part of Washington's nest. This was the nest known for hating wolves the most. That’s why he joined. He hated them. They killed his parents.

“Hey Alexander.” Alex jumped from his thoughts and turned to see Thomas standing in his doorway with a smug grin on his face. That stupid grin that Alex hated that he loved so much. He never understood why one of the main things he liked about Thomas were those stupid kissable lips. “Alex, you’re staring. I know I am attractive but you don’t gotta stare.”

Alex shook his head and his face turned to a scowl, trying to remember how he would normally act towards this species. “What do you want, mutt. I’m trying to do actual work. Although you’re probably some stupid alpha that gets everything given to him.” He had to admit, it was a little harsh. But he couldn’t waste his time on being nice. The soon he rid of Thomas the sooner he’d get over his pathetic crush.

Thomas’ grin fell and he looked to the ground. “I’m not part of a pack.” Alex looked confused and Thomas groaned. “I was born into one. Hell I was the beta’s son. I was gonna be the top wolf one day. But my pack turned on my parents. They were killed. I escaped and ever since I just couldn’t face the idea of packs, or even other werewolves. I hate my own stupid ass species. They’re savages. But I am too, when I’m full on wolf I have very little sense of what I’m doing. I’m an animal.”

Alex let out a breath he had been holding in. “Well there’s something we’ve got in common. My parents were killed by a pack. All they did was hunt one stupid rabbit on the wolves’ turf and they were killed for it. Total bullshit.” He gently drummed his fingers on his desk, an awkward silence falling between the two. It wasn’t like the one outside the hospital where they could have it last forever, this was one that they wanted to end but were unsure how.

Thomas half turned to leave but turned back quickly. “Fuck it. Alex do you wanna get a coffee with me or something sometime?” He stared straight in Alex’s eyes, pleading the other to say yes. Alex’s breath caught in his throat. How the fuck was he supposed to get over this crush if Thomas literally just asked him on a date? He swiveled in his chair, thinking. Thomas nodded. “That’s what I fucking thought.” He started to leave, huffing.

“No Thomas wait!” Alex jumped up, heart pounding. Was he really about to do this? “I...that would be great. Coffee would be amazing. How about today? On our lunch break? That way we won’t have anyone bothering us or being suspicious.” He smiled softly, butterflies fill his stomach.

Thomas hummed. “Perfect. See you in a few hours.” He winked before turning and walking off to his office. He stopped by Madison’s desk, grinning. “You best be prepared to sign that peace treaty little vamp and turn Burr because I just scored a coffee date with Alexander.”

Madison smirked. “It’s gotta be successful. And you know a vampire’s definition of a successful date.”

Thomas’ eyes widened. “No.”

“Yes.” Madison was grinning ear to ear, playing with the pen in his hands. “You gotta get that boy back to Monticello and fuck the living daylight out of him and make sure he doesn’t leave in the morning before you wake. Only then will you win.”

Thomas groaned. “You stupid vampires and your need for sex every waking moment. No wonder Burr is always so happy. You must fuck him every damn day.”

“Every other day. We gotta schedule.” Madison winked and clicked his tongue twice before turning back to his computer and continuing his work.

Thomas mocked him as he walked into his office. He sat at his desk and hovered over the email icon. He shrugged his shoulders. “Fuck it.” Thomas has always been a straight-forward man. It gets him places. And right now he needed it to get him in bed with Alexander.

_To: Hey Alex, Madison just told me what constituted as a successful vampire date, and I’m wondering what do you think actually counts as one? Just so I’m clear for ours ;)_

_From: 1) this is dangerous, people check emails. 2) Let me tell you, every vamp has the same idea. You have the date and then you fuck. Simple as that._

_To: Sick. Guess after work I’ll take you back to Monticello._

_From: Guess you will_

Thomas couldn’t deny how wide he was smiling. He closed the email tab and opened his documents he needed to actually work on, but he struggled to focus. Just three more hours. Three long hours until he dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can guess what the title is a reference to you're my new BFF

**Author's Note:**

> and here is my trash vamp and werewolf Jamilton AU


End file.
